Amuro
"People who ignore each other's feelings tend to suffer for the rest of their lives." RETIRE INFO: Character - Retire, Dragon - Adopt NAME: Amuro GENDER: Cis male PRONOUNS: he/him/his ORIENTATION: Biromantic bisexual BIRTHDATE: Late fall 2748 AGE: 18 as of spring 2767 LOCATION: High Reaches Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingrider, apprentice smith WING: Moonshot Wing EYES: Brown HAIR: Reddish-brown HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5' 8" (will be 5' 10"), somewhere in the middle of a growth spurt, gangly PLAY-BY: Amuro Ray (Gundam) FULL APPEARANCE: On first glance, Amuro appears younger than he is. But there is a hardness to the set of his jaw, some bitterness in his eyes, that offsets his tousled hair and round cheeks a little. He smiles rather less than he should, but he's adorable when he does. He's on the short side, though he's in the middle of a growth spurt. He'll never be particularly tall, and will always be a little annoyed that Char is so much taller than he. PERSONALITY: Amuro often feels isolated and alone, as if he is somehow different from the rest of Pern. He feels like few understand him, except Sayla and a couple of others. While he wants to do the right thing, help Pern become its best, he doesn't see that it's possible. The recent deaths on the Sands, his father's decline, and the rising inter-Weyr tensions have made him wary beyond his seventeen Turns. He's a nerd, often getting absorbed into projects and forgetting to take care of himself. He's gotten better about the basics like eating and sleeping, if only because of Sayla and Casvath. He's happiest when alone, or with a couple of the people he loves. He does not want to fight, whether it be Thread or wars, no matter how good he is at it. He has the potential to be a great leader, but wants no part in responsibility for others' lives. When not beset by other worries, he enjoys helping others, especially children. It's just that, these days, it's hard to find him without something else on his mind. He gets snappish when bothered, and always feels bad about it afterward. Casvath loves to tease him about it. FAMILY: Tem (father), Kamaria (mother) SIGNIFICANT OTHER: Sayla BIRTHPLACE: Fort Weyr HISTORY: Born to busy crafter parents with marital issues to boot, Amuro found himself mostly alone. He gained a friend early on, Fraw, who made sure he took care of himself. He spent most of his time tinkering with various projects, and apprenticed as a smith as soon as he was old enough. The structure that came with apprenticeship was good for him, even though Fraw still made sure to check up on him. When he apprenticed, his father, also a smith, took more of an interest in him. However, his father was beginning to forget things, losing track of his calculations and such. Amuro had always wanted his father's approval, but it was too late. Fraw decided to Stand as a candidate, and Amuro went along with her, more to escape his father than anything. He grew closer to his longtime friend Sayla during this time, and the pair were glad when they Impressed together. Thankfully, Amuro was gloriously oblivious to Fraw's crush on him, or things might have been more awkward than they were. A few months after their Impression, Amuro and Sayla admitted their feelings for each other, becoming unofficial weyrmates. After graduation, Amuro bid his goodbyes to Fraw and Noa, and moved with Sayla to High Reaches. Fort's instability was upsetting the delicate balance he and Sayla had set up, and he wanted no part of the turmoil and conflict that seemed to be building there. Besides, there were plenty of things to fix at High Reaches. UPDATES * Summer 2767 - Casvath catches an awkward down-draft when flying low to the ground, sending him plowing into it. Both of his forelegs are broken in the crash, along with some serious scrapes to his chest (Major). Amuro's right arm is broken and badly scraped (Major). Category:High Reaches Weyr Category:Brownriders Category:Apprentices Category:Smithcrafters